deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Codgod13/Codgod13 vs Facetheslayer
God, I joined in april and I've already had four user battles. This is nuts. Anyway, Ancient battle vs FTS, yeah, Insert random generic comment like 'slashes in' yo dawg, you best leave yo vote in the comments (gangster) concentrate your mind, body and spirit on leaving our vote in the comments (ninja) I can haz votes? (that cat thingy) YOU WILL DIIEEE (somoene who you took a klondike bar from) Voting has ended. The battle: FTS had been trying to assisinate Codgod for two weeks in an act of vengeance, but has never had a golden oppurtunity... until now. In a japanese compound, Codgod is sleeping in cell (the monk kind, not prison). FTS quietly slides the shoji door open and approaches with a knife. As she is about to stab him, he states, eyes still closed, "I'm not afraid to hit a girl." and punches Nation in the nose. She stumbles back, and Codgod grabs a nearby Kpinga and hurls it at the retreating FTS. It impales itself in the side of her head, but to Codgod's surprise, she stumbles and keeps running. Codgod taunts her as she runs, and goes back to sleep, saying, "She just signed her own death warrant." One week later: FTS is in a hospital, she is still alive because the drowzy Codgod had thrown the Kpinga a little off, and it hadn't breache her skull. However, it did cause permenant damge to her left ear. As she is about to leave, she hears the door shattering. Assuming it is Codgod, she leaves through the back door to a mount where her weapon are, Codgod doing the same. As FTS, fully armed, approaches Codgod in a town square, he sends a hail of bolts from his repeating crossbow. Due to the poor accuracy of the crossbow , all of the bolts miss. FTS retaliates with a trio of arrows from her longbow, two narrowly missing, and one grazing Codgod's face, temporarily blinding him. Taking the advantage, FTS throws a pair of Chakram, but Codgod recovers and dodges, throwing two fire wheels of his own. FTS ducks, and the projectiles hiss over her head. Codgod yells, charging at FTS with an axe. FTs draws a Naginata, and the two starting exchanging blows, netiher drawing blood. Finally, FTS cuts the head off of Codgod's axe. He snarls, and takes out a Dao, and slashes at FTS, who has to drop the Naginata in order to not get slashed. She draws a Talwar, and the two duel, until Codgod disarms FTS once again, and prepares for the final blow, but FTS cuts at Codgod and tangles the chain of her kusarigama around his Dao. However, Codgod simply holds fast, and the weapon is lifted out of FTS's hands and skitters away. FTS kicks at Codgod's leg, and sprints off to rearm herself. Codgod gives a yell of anger, and begins to chase her. As she passes her mount, she grabs a couple knives and runs into the forest, formulating a plan. Codgod sees her turn a corner and trip, grins and brings his sword up to decapitate her, but is caught by surprise when she turns, says, "Psyche." And throws the knife into his shoulder, causing him to drop the Dao, and holds a tomahawk with his left hand. FTS says, "That was for my ear," and feints a strike toward his neck, then kicks him in the chest. Codgod stumbles backward, gets kicked again, and falls backward. FTS straddles him, yells, "AND THIS IS FOR NATION!" and sinks the knife into Codgod's chest. He struggles for a moment, then lies still. FTS gets up, and screams a cry of victory. Winner: Facetheslayer. I seriously got to update my ancient unarmored warrior, I have never gotten a vote in an unarmored fight. Shows how amazing my judgement is... Category:Blog posts